<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyalty by shinpussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589199">Loyalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy'>shinpussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mafia themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La lealtad de Seungsik se pone en juego cuando es enviado a asesinar a un miembro de la familia rival.</p><p>Historia escrita por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.<br/>Yo solo me encargo de traducir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501557">Loyalty</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach">sodapeach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik se sentó en la parte trasera de un automóvil negro protegido por vidrios polarizados, pero aún así, después de todos estos años, sintió que se desplomaba en los asientos con miedo de ser visto. La paranoia lo mantenía despierto más que el trabajo, pero eso era parte del trabajo en sí. Si hubiera sabido para qué se estaba inscribiendo, podría haber buscado una segunda opinión en aras de su cordura, pero el dinero era demasiado bueno para rechazarlo, y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre ofertas que no puedes rechazar.</p><p>El dinero había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, mejor que en su trabajo, pero últimamente no había sido muy bueno en el sentido de responsabilidad y deber y menos aún en su brújula moral. Si eso alguna vez era considerado, no había sido bueno en mucho tiempo.</p><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" Dijo finalmente.</p><p>El conductor era bueno para ignorarlo a él o a cualquier otra persona de la <em>familia</em> que se subía a su asiento trasero, nunca hacía preguntas, nunca objetaba, nunca pensaba en voz alta, y Seungsik no estaba seguro de haber escuchado su voz antes. El conductor también era bueno para hacer que quien se sentara en el asiento trasero se sintiera obligado a guardar silencio y a Seungsik le gustaba <em>hablar,</em> especialmente cuando estaba nervioso. Nunca pudo mantener la boca cerrada, lo que lo convirtió en un mejor líder que un lacayo, pero si decían disparar, disparaba ya fuera con palabras o con el amigo sentado en el asiento de al lado, plateado y en ese momento descargado.</p><p>Sus ojos se movieron hacia el espejo retrovisor, cautelosamente sorprendidos. "El castillo, señor."</p><p>Seungsik se movió en su asiento. El castillo era una gran mansión propiedad de la familia para la que trabajaba y que se compartía con otra familia en una división poco ortodoxa entre dos hermanos en desacuerdos respetables entre sí. En lugar de ser utilizado como hogar o sede, era un lugar de reunión pacífico para que las nueve familias se sentaran y resolvieran acuerdos que se resolvieran mejor con bebidas que peleas callejeras. El derramamiento de sangre era malo para los negocios en la nueva era. El dinero estaba en el chantaje y en la guerra política, no en cabezas de caballo y dientes rotos, por lo que la mayor parte del trabajo de Seungsik se había reducido a dulces conversaciones y comentarios, pero a su lado estaba el recordatorio de que no era un hombre de negocios.</p><p>No hubo una reunión programada. Habría sabido eso, de ahí la sorpresa en la cara del conductor cuando dijo eso, pero aparte del mensaje que le fue entregado la noche anterior, no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer.</p><p>
  <em>Mediodía. Parte. Uno.</em>
</p><p>Era lo suficientemente simple como para saber a qué hora se suponía que debía estar allí, que debía traer su arma y que solo tenía un objetivo. Sin embargo, el quién, el dónde y el por qué tendrían que revelarse cuando llegara allí, supuso. Tragó saliva. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había matado a alguien que no estaba seguro de recordar cómo hacerlo bien, ¿y dentro del Castillo? Eso estaba en contra de las reglas.</p><p>Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que lo estaban engañando. Si tuviera un verdadero sentido de autoconservación, habría puesto su única bala en la parte posterior de la cabeza del conductor, llevado el automóvil a los muelles y pagado a algún inspector para que lo escondiera en una caja de carga con destino a China, pero tal vez era el respeto que tenía por el conductor que nunca hacía preguntas o la curiosidad por saber qué lo esperaba dentro o alguna humanidad recién descubierta por hacer demasiados negocios a distancia que lo hacían mantener las manos en su regazo.</p><p>Si esto fuera una trampa, su familia sería atendida como una condolencia. Si tenía que ir a prisión, que así sea. Era solo prisión. Era parte del trabajo, pero algo en su estómago le dijo que esto no estaba bien. Esto no era<em> un negocio</em>. Esto no era <em>parte del trabajo.</em></p><p>Su teléfono sonó cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje. <em>Abuelo.</em> No era <em>su </em>abuelo, sino el patriarca de la familia para la que trabajaba. Uno de los dos hermanos dueños del Castillo, en realidad, y nunca antes le había enviado un mensaje. Entonces, ¿no era un plan, sino un golpe secreto oculto a los otros hermanos? Parte de él se sintió aliviado, pero la otra parte tenía una docena de preguntas más en su mente.<em> ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí?</em></p><p>Revisó el mensaje, aún más nervioso por leer sus órdenes directas por primera vez, pero cuando lo abrió, solo había una palabra: <em>Lealtad.</em></p><p>Seungsik frunció el ceño. ¿Lealtad? No había sido más que leal. Nunca había aceptado un soborno y definitivamente no era una rata. Había hecho todo lo que decían desde que era una rata callejera de quince años que pasaba mensajes escondidos en los pliegues de periódicos o ramos de flores como el que había recibido la noche anterior. Nunca había traicionado a la familia, e incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad hace un momento de correr por su vida, no la aprovechó. ¿Cómo podrían interrogarlo después de todo este tiempo? Pero era solo una bala, ¿no? ¿Un disparo para probarse a sí mismo? Una vida por una vida.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y presionó la cabeza contra el asiento antes de limpiarse una gota de sudor de la frente con la manga. Iba a estar bien. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era deshacerse una persona y podía irse a casa.</p><p>Y luego pensó: ¿y si esa bala fuera para él?</p><p>Se estremeció. No había hecho nada que justificara eso, y se estaba volviendo loco por nada. Simplemente estaba haciendo otro trabajo, con mucha menos información de la que estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>"Diez minutos," dijo el conductor como cortesía. Eso podría haberse contado como la segunda vez que Seungsik había escuchado su voz. Debe haber sentido lo nervioso y confundido que estaba.</p><p>"Gracias," dijo.</p><p>Diez minutos después, el automóvil atravesó las puertas de hierro y vio la casa en el horizonte. Era un Versalles en miniatura con sus propios terrenos en remolino y una fuente en el centro que ahogaba las conversaciones con sus salpicaduras incesantes.</p><p>Puso la pistola en la funda al lado de sus costillas después de cargarla con el clip debajo del asiento en un compartimento oculto en caso de que alguien no deseado fuera a pescar donde se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Este era el momento. No tenía sentido detenerse, tenía trabajo que hacer.</p><p>Cuando entró, el ama de llaves lo dirigió hacia la biblioteca para su <em>negocio</em> haciendo que todo esto se sintiera demasiado como un juego de Clue en lugar de un éxito laboral. <em>Seungsik en la biblioteca con el arma</em>. Pero si querían que hiciera su trabajo allí, entonces allí era donde lo haría, aunque deseaba poder disculparse con el ama de llaves por el desastre que estaba a punto de hacer, pero suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada.</p><p>Se detuvo en la puerta y dudó brevemente antes de abrirla.</p><p>Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. "No necesitaremos nada, así que no te molestes en enviar a nadie."</p><p>"Por supuesto," dijo, no era una idiota. Por supuesto, ella sabía cómo funcionaba esto, pero aun así, él no quería causar ningún accidente o trauma de por vida cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Estas eran solo personas que necesitaban trabajar para vivir. Al igual que él, supuso.</p><p>Puso su mano sobre la manija de latón y tiró, la pesada puerta de madera sobresalía de la humedad. Era hora de ir a trabajar.</p><p>Cuando entró, esperaba ver a alguien a quien le estaban pagando o incluso a uno de los otros hermanos que habían caído en las filas, pero cuando vio su rostro, casi derramó el contenido de su estómago sobre la alfombra ridículamente adornada en el piso.</p><p>"Seungwoo," dijo, sabiendo que no era un nombre que debería haber conocido tan cómodamente.</p><p>Seungwoo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.<em> "Maldita sea."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lealtad. Soy un soldado leal. Nunca traicionaría a mi familia. Moriré por esta vida. Pero no le dispararé.</em>
</p><p>Seungsik cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia la ventana, cerrando las cortinas.</p><p>"Nadie puede ver el interior," señaló Seungwoo.</p><p>"Me hace sentir mejor," dijo.</p><p>"¿Debo encender una vela?"</p><p>"¿Realmente estás haciendo chistes en este momento?"</p><p>"Tengo que decir algo," dijo Seungwoo. "Y es algo gracioso."</p><p>"¿Por qué estás aquí?"</p><p>"Recibí una llamada," dijo. "Respondí."</p><p>"Genial," dijo Seungsik.</p><p>"¿Por qué estás aquí?"</p><p>"Alguien me envió flores," dijo.</p><p>"¿Y viniste de todos modos?" Seungwoo casi se rió.</p><p>"¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que eran para <em>mí</em>?" Preguntó Seungsik. "Fuimos muy cuidadosos."</p><p>"¿Lo fuimos?" Suspiró, moviéndose hacia la barra para servirse a beber. "¿Quieres algo?"</p><p>"No, gracias," dijo.</p><p>Seungwoo sacó el tapón de vidrio de la parte superior del brandy, haciendo que la habitación oliera a cisterna nociva. Seungsik arrugó la nariz, ya con náuseas al verlo así y sabiendo lo jodidos que estaban ambos. Seungwoo se llevó la botella a la nariz y olisqueó. "Yo tampoco creo que lo haga."</p><p>"¿Demasiado fuerte para ti?"</p><p>"Si voy a morir, no quiero que esto sea lo último que pruebe," dijo. "No debería haberme saltado el desayuno."</p><p>Seungsik dejó escapar una risa débil. "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"</p><p>"No me gusta matar con el estómago vacío... por si acaso," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"Por si acaso," repitió, tragando contra la garganta seca. La gente en el exterior pensaba que eran asesinos a sangre fría, pero a veces la parte de ellos que los convertía en humanos los vencía y los enfermaba durante días como castigo por sus pecados mortales. Y era mejor no vomitar en la escena del crimen, ya que a menudo se morían de hambre antes de un trabajo por si acaso. "¿La misma orden?"</p><p>"¿Comiste?"</p><p>"No," admitió Seungsik.</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó. "La misma orden entonces. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar después de esto?"</p><p>"Por favor, deja de bromear," suplicó.</p><p>"¿Por qué? ¿Te está cabreando?"</p><p>"Un poco," dijo. "Sí, en realidad."</p><p>"Bien," dijo Seungwoo, empujando el vaso de brandy sin usar de vuelta a través de la barra de madera.</p><p>Seungsik suspiró y se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso para lidiar con las payasadas de Seungwoo. Sacó el arma de su funda y la dejó sobre la mesa, con el cañón perpendicular a ambos y dejó escapar un gemido de angustia y frustración que reverberó en su garganta.</p><p>"No bajes tu arma," lo reprendió Seungwoo, poniéndose serio de repente.</p><p>"No puedes decirme qué hacer," dijo.</p><p>"Ese es un hábito estúpido," dijo. "Te vas a matar."</p><p>"Por favor," dijo. "No importa lo que tenga en este momento, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Recógela," dijo con seriedad.</p><p>"O qué," Seungsik cebó.</p><p>"No la recojas entonces," dijo Seungwoo. "Pero cuando un niño consiga matarte con unas zapatillas rotas y el traje de otra persona porque tienes las manos vacías, no enviaré flores a tus padres."</p><p>"¿Lo harás ahora?" Levantó la pistola de la mesa y la mantuvo en su mano, con el dedo justo fuera del gatillo.</p><p>"¿Quieres que lo haga?"</p><p>"No sé si quiero darte la oportunidad," dijo simplemente.</p><p>Seungwoo asintió, sus labios delgados.</p><p>Así que quedaron atrapados dentro de la biblioteca con el mismo objetivo, y por mucho que pudieran bromear y molestarse, todavía se reducía a una palabra. <em>Lealtad.</em></p><p>Seungsik comenzó a sudar mucho más fuerte que en el auto. Se aflojó la corbata con la mano libre y consideró beber toda la botella de brandy que Seungwoo acababa de dejar que probablemente costaba más que su renta mensual.</p><p>Seungwoo estaba en silencio, guardando el resto de sus bromas para sí mismo, pero la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se cerraban le hacía doler el pecho. Ninguno de los dos quería estar allí y hubo un momento en que verlo fruncir el ceño de esa manera habría enviado a Seungsik a través de la habitación hacia él desesperado por mejorarlo. Frunció el ceño.</p><p>Se suponía que el pasado era algo a lo que se hizo referencia después de un largo período de tiempo, pero en realidad, la última vez que vio a Seungwoo fue solo unas pocas horas antes de la medianoche, justo la noche anterior, aproximadamente una hora antes de recibir sus órdenes, y se había separado alegremente. Entonces habían sido atrapados, finalmente, después de escabullirse durante años. Dormir con el enemigo era una estupidez y un error de novato, pero se habían enamorado lentamente con el tiempo y se encontraban para trabajar, ambos en sombras opuestas en las mismas reuniones, lo que probablemente fue más estúpido a largo plazo considerando su posición actual. Durante años, Seungwoo había sido su única constante y ahora era su fin.</p><p>"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Seungsik.</p><p>"Supongo que lo que vinimos a hacer aquí," dijo Seungwoo. "Eso es lo que hacemos, ¿verdad?"</p><p>Su voz era fría e indiferente, como había oído de sí mismo antes de una muerte. Entonces eso era todo. Seungwoo se había decidido con el estómago vacío preparado para hacer lo que había venido a hacer y Seungsik tenía que hacer lo mismo. Esto era solo una parte del trabajo. Tenía que limpiar su propio error.</p><p>"Crees que te tengo miedo?" Preguntó mientras paseaba por la biblioteca, con los tacones de sus botas raspando los suelos de madera.</p><p>"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Seungwoo mientras se apoyaba contra una estantería repleta de registros de negocios falsos, viejos libros de leyes y enciclopedias sin abrir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos con indiferencia y suspiró como si estuviera aburrido. "Intenta quedarte quieto."</p><p>Seungsik lo miró con la boca adelgazada. Incluso entonces apenas se estaba tomando las cosas en serio y estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. ¿Esto no le hacía daño? ¿Estar aquí no lo estaba destrozando? ¿Realmente significaba tan poco para él al final, o era simplemente negocios como siempre?</p><p>"¿Cómo se supone que debo quedarme quieto cuando estoy atrapado aquí contigo?" Preguntó, agitando el arma en su mano como si no estuviera cargada. De alguna manera eso lo hizo sentir mejor. No era algo que pudiera matar a alguien a quien amaba si podía arrojarlo como un juguete de plástico pesado.</p><p>"¿Con quién preferirías estar atrapado aquí?" Preguntó Seungwoo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con simpatía simulada.</p><p>"Literalmente, cualquier otra persona," dijo. "Porque entonces podría ir a casa y verte de nuevo y no tener que hacer esto."</p><p>"Entonces hazlo," dijo en voz baja. "Puedes irte a casa."</p><p>Seungsik finalmente dejó de pasearse y respiró hondo. "¿No tienes órdenes?"</p><p>"Por supuesto," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"¿No puedes ver lo jodidos que estamos ahora?" Exigió Seungsik. "<em>Nosotros </em>no podemos ir a casa. <em>Tú</em> puedes irte a casa o yo puedo ir a casa, pero ya no hay <em>nosotros</em>. ¿Significo tan poco para ti que eso no te está volviendo loco? Como, de verdad, ¿soy jodidamente estúpido?"</p><p>"No dije eso," dijo con calma.</p><p>"Sé que no dijiste eso," dijo, balanceando el arma un poco más para sentirse mejor. "No has dicho nada útil y me está volviendo loco. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora?"</p><p>"¿Quién dijo que las voy a seguir?"</p><p>Seungwoo se levantó y se sonó el cuello. Cogió la chaqueta del traje y la abrió para revelar que había venido desarmado. Las manos de Seungsik cayeron a su lado.</p><p>"¿Qué mierda hiciste?" Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.</p><p>"Recibí flores anoche," dijo. "Eran lindas y blancas, y pensé que eran para otra persona, pero ¿para quién más podrían haber sido si no eran para mí? Nunca dije que pudiéramos ir a casa. Dije que <em>tú </em>podías hacerlo."</p><p>Seungsik se rascó la sien con el cañón antes de volver a dejar el arma y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de lectura con respaldo alto. "Idiota."</p><p>"Sin sentimientos, mi trasero," dijo, cansado. "Tenía la esperanza de que enviaran a alguien más feo y más molesto, pero esto es bastante cruel, ¿no?"</p><p><em>"Lealtad,"</em> dijo Seungsik como respuesta. "Eso es lo que me dijo el gran jefe antes de que me detuviera."</p><p>Seungwoo resopló, mostrando una sonrisa genuina ante la ironía. "¿A quién eres leal, Seungsik?"</p><p>Pensó por un momento, mirando los libros polvorientos y preguntándose por qué tenía que hacer esto en un lugar tan extraño y pretencioso. Este no era su hogar. Este era un lugar de encuentro para las personas que se ganaban la vida diciéndole que sobornara, matara, extorsionar, y era el lugar donde querían que le arrancara el corazón para demostrar su valía. ¿Y para qué?</p><p>"A ti," dijo.</p><p>Seungwoo parpadeó y bajó la cabeza, las palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. "Respuesta incorrecta."</p><p>"No sabía que se trataba de un cuestionario," dijo. "¿Qué pasa si fallo?"</p><p>"Ahora, ¿quién está haciendo chistes?"</p><p>"Es contagioso," dijo Seungsik con amargura. "Ahora que sé dónde estamos los dos, me tengo que reír."</p><p>"Lo ves," dijo. "Llegaste un poco tarde a la fiesta."</p><p>Después de una larga pausa, Seungsik se sentó y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?"</p><p>Los ojos de Seungwoo se dirigieron hacia el arma y volvieron a mirarlo, demasiado rápido para leer lo que estaba pensando. Si había cambiado de opinión acerca de ir desarmado, entonces Seungsik finalmente entendió la importancia de nunca dejar su arma sobre la mesa, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, la palabra lealtad colgaba en su mente como un reloj de pie a la medianoche.</p><p>Él torció la boca y sonrió levemente de una manera que hizo que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Seungsik se erizara antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.</p><p>"Bueno," dijo, frotándose la barbilla. "Podrías dispararme."</p><p>"¿O?"</p><p>Seungwoo lo miró y sonrió como si no temiera la muerte, la mafia o el rechazo.</p><p>"Podríamos escapar."</p><p>"¿De dos familias?" Seungsik casi tosió.</p><p>"Si vamos a morir de cualquier manera, ¿no sería divertido si lo hiciéramos <em>realmente</em> molesto para todos los que no somos nosotros?"</p><p>"¿No sería escapar lo más molesto para nosotros?" Se rió.</p><p>"Todavía puedes dispararme," Seungwoo hizo un gesto hacia el arma sobre la mesa.</p><p>"No, quiero escapar," dijo, la adrenalina ya recorría su cuerpo. Con un plan en marcha, o al menos la promesa de uno, los dos se miraron como si estuvieran en llamas. Una cosa era huir de la ley pero, ¿<em>dos</em> familias del crimen? No había nadie más con quien pudiera haber sido tan estúpido. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron el uno al otro. Las manos de Seungwoo fueron al traje de Seungsik, pero luego el sonido de la puerta de un auto los hizo congelar.</p><p><em>"Mierda," </em>susurró Seungwoo.</p><p>Corrieron hacia la ventana y abrieron la cortina lo suficiente como para ver una fila de autos alineados en el frente con suficientes tipos para causar un problema.</p><p>"Enviaron limpiadores," dijo Seungsik, listo para golpearse la cabeza contra el cristal.</p><p>"Uno pensaría que no confían mucho en nosotros," dijo Seungwoo, poniendo la mano contra su espalda baja.</p><p>"¿Estás sintiendo por otra arma?"</p><p>"Sí," admitió.</p><p>"Solo traje una," dijo.</p><p>"Sí, ya me di cuenta," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"Y dejaste la tuya en casa," Seungsik se dio cuenta con horror. Incluso si era solo él contra un pequeño ejército, solo tenía un clip y no era tan bueno como para no arriesgarse a perder ninguno. No había manera en el infierno, incluso si estaba en su mejor momento, de poder cubrirlos a ambos.</p><p>"Sí," dijo, tenso.</p><p>"¿Por qué viniste desarmado?" Siseó mientras los limpiadores se movían hacia la puerta como una unidad, listos para terminar el trabajo que ninguno de los dos podía hacer.</p><p>"Estaba tratando de ser romántico," dijo entre dientes.</p><p>"Bien hecho, Romeo," susurró Seungsik.</p><p>"¿Funcionó?"</p><p>"Un poco," admitió. "Pero ese no es el punto en este momento."</p><p>"Necesitaba un aumento de confianza," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Están dentro?"</p><p>"Sí," dijo Seungsik.</p><p>"Genial, vuelve," dijo.</p><p>"¿Qu-?"</p><p>Seungwoo corrió al fondo de la habitación y agarró un busto de piedra del estante de libros de un compositor clásico que Seungsik no conocía y apenas le dio la oportunidad de saltar antes de estrellarse contra una ventana.</p><p>Seungsik corrió hacia la puerta y los encerró mientras Seungwoo golpeaba repetidamente el busto contra el cristal. Unos pasos corrieron hacia la puerta, que se sacudió cuando los hombres intentaron entrar.</p><p>"Abran, muchachos," dijo uno de ellos. "Solo queremos hablar."</p><p>"¡Date prisa!" Él gritó.</p><p>Con un golpe final, el vidrio se hizo añicos y limpió el panel lo suficiente como para poder atravesarlo. Un disparo sonó detrás de ellos cuando uno de los hombres disparó contra la cerradura, pero ya estaban afuera corriendo.</p><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó mientras ambos corrían por el patio hacia los setos para cubrirse.</p><p>"Todavía no he llegado tan lejos," dijo Seungwoo sin aliento. "¿Tienes alguna idea?"</p><p>Seungsik miró a su alrededor y vio un auto familiar al final del camino. "¿Qué pasa si es estúpido?"</p><p>"Creo que ya pasamos eso," dijo, agachado y con los ojos desorbitados.</p><p>"Entonces sí, tengo un plan," dijo. "Sígueme."</p><p>Los dos corrieron hacia el auto y sabía que incluso si tuviera que sacar al conductor él mismo, el tipo estaría bien. Los demás no lo matarían porque no sabía nada, por lo que no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable. Dispararon detrás de ellos mientras corrían, pero no había forma de detenerlos en ese punto. Iban a escapar juntos o no lo harían en absoluto.</p><p>Golpeó la puerta y le abrió el lado del conductor que estaba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a Seungsik. "Sal."</p><p>"¿Qué?" Dijo sorprendido.</p><p>Seungwoo abrió la puerta del pasajero. "Date prisa, antes de que te dispare."</p><p>"¡¿QUÉ?!"</p><p>"No voy a dispararte," dijo Seungsik antes de que una bala golpeara el auto, asustándolos a los tres. "¡Pero ellos podrían hacerlo! ¡Corre!"</p><p>"Entren," les dijo a los dos.<em> "¡Ahora!"</em></p><p>Seungwoo miró a Seungsik por un momento antes de subirse al asiento del pasajero. Confiando en sus instintos, Seungsik corrió hacia atrás y se lanzó justo a tiempo para que el conductor se alejara.</p><p><em>"Mierda," </em>gritó mientras sus neumáticos giraban en la grava. El auto se deslizó por el camino mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas que se cerraban lentamente, amenazando con encerrarlas. "¡Espera!"</p><p>El conductor bajó la cabeza mientras aceleraba y Seungsik y Seungwoo se cubrieron la cabeza con los brazos mientras golpeaba el automóvil a través de las puertas con un fuerte choque que disparó ambas bolsas de aire. El auto se llenó de humo cuando Seungwoo trató de quitarse las bolsas de la cara para que el conductor pudiera ver cómo se alejaba.</p><p>"¿Por qué nos estás ayudando?" Preguntó Seungsik mientras corrían hacia la libertad.</p><p>"No lo sé," dijo, con la voz temblorosa. "Creo que fue el hecho de que me apuntaste con un arma."</p><p>"¡Dije que salgas!" Él gritó. "¡No iba a dispararte!"</p><p>"¡Sí, lo entiendo ahora!" El conductor dijo. "¡Mierda, no me pagan lo suficiente por esto!"</p><p>"Si te detienes ahora y saltas, puedes decir que te amenazamos," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza y comprobó su reflejo. "¿Crees que se preocupan por nosotros? ¿Los conductores y mucamas? No, si me atrapan, me arrancarán las uñas."</p><p>"¿Es eso lo que hace tu familia?" Preguntó Seungwoo, horrorizado.</p><p>"Nunca le arranqué las uñas a nadie," insistió Seungsik.</p><p>"No, solo disparas a la gente," dijo el conductor. "Todos ustedes simplemente disparan a la gente."</p><p>"¡Obviamente no voy a dispararle a nadie ahora mismo! ¡¿Qué hay de él?!"</p><p>"No estoy armado," señaló Seungwoo.</p><p>"Estúpidamente," dijo, dejándose caer en el asiento.</p><p>"Fue romántico," le recordó.</p><p>"Romántico mi trasero," dijo Seungsik, colocando el frío metal de su propia arma contra su frente.</p><p>"Póngase el cinturón de seguridad," dijo el conductor. "No estoy tratando de obtener una multa de tráfico en este momento. Tengo un historial de manejo perfecto, ya saben."</p><p>Seungsik parpadeó. "Felicidades."</p><p>Se reclinó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, obligado a hacer lo que le dijeron después de volverse loco solo unos momentos antes.</p><p>"Gracias," dijo. "¿Entonces a dónde vamos?"</p><p>"La frontera," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"¡¿La <em>qué</em>?!" Tanto Seungsik como el conductor gritaron.</p><p>"No pueden alcanzarnos allí," dijo. "Y tengo algunos amigos que podrían infiltrarnos."</p><p>Seungsik parpadeó. "Nos van a disparar."</p><p>"Probablemente vamos a recibir un disparo de cualquier manera," dijo.</p><p>"¿Qué pasa con un puerto?"</p><p>"Mi familia posee la mayoría de ellos," dijo. "Ni siquiera llegaríamos al agua."</p><p>"Mierda," maldijo. "¿Entonces vamos hacia el norte?"</p><p>"Eso parece," dijo Seungwoo, quitándose la corbata y tirándola al piso.</p><p>"¿Y estás seguro de que podemos entrar?"</p><p>"Estoy bastante seguro," dijo.</p><p>"¡¿Bastante seguro?!"</p><p>"Solía ayudar a contrabandear cosas a través de la frontera," dijo. "Alcohol, cigarrillos y teléfonos celulares y, a veces, personas si el precio era el correcto."</p><p>"¿Tenemos dinero para eso?"</p><p>Seungwoo lo miró y movió las cejas. "Tengo dinero para cualquier cosa. Me enviaron a morir, ¿recuerdas?"</p><p>"Correcto," dijo. "Nos vamos al norte."</p><p>"Nos dirigiremos al norte y luego nos iremos a Beijing antes de dirigirnos a Mongolia," dijo Seungwoo. "Esperarán que vayamos al sur a través de Jeju, ya sea a Shanghai o Fukuoka, de modo que nos dará unos días para avanzar lentamente."</p><p>"Eres bueno en esto," dijo Seungsik.</p><p>"Soy un contrabandista, cariño, eso es lo que hago," se encogió de hombros.</p><p>"¿No sabrán que irán al norte entonces?" Señaló.</p><p>"Trabajo secundario," dijo. "Amenazar a viejos con fotos sucias no es tan divertido como conseguir cosas ilegales en lugares ilegales."</p><p>Seungsik cerró los ojos y se echó a reír. "No puedo creer que estemos escapando así."</p><p>"Nunca antes había estado en Mongolia," reflexionó el conductor y esa fue la primera vez que lo escuchó reflexionar desde que lo conocía. Estaba hablando mucho ese día y Seungsik sospechaba que era la adrenalina.</p><p>Seungwoo miró al conductor y sonrió, divertido. "¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"</p><p>"Hanse," dijo, tragando saliva. "Do Hanse."</p><p>"Bueno, Hanse, ¿alguna vez has usado un disfraz antes?" Preguntó Seungwoo.</p><p>Seungsik alzó una ceja.</p><p>"No, que yo pueda recordar," dijo Hanse.</p><p>"Hay una primera vez para todo," dijo. "Ahora, ¿te importa si tomamos algunas cosas antes de ir por ese camino? Escapar es caro."</p><p>"Claro," suspiró. "¿Por qué no, verdad?"</p><p>"Pudiste planear esto muy rápido para ser alguien que estaba listo para morir solo hace quince minutos," dijo Seungsik.</p><p>Las orejas de Seungwoo ardieron cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al conductor que ahora ya no era una pieza de fondo en el juego de un mafioso, tímido de repente. Hanse respetuosamente mantuvo sus ojos en el camino, fingiendo que no podía escucharlos como solía hacerlo.</p><p>"He estado esperando escapar contigo por un tiempo," dijo. "He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo"</p><p>"¿Y tu trabajo secundario?"</p><p>"Soy muy ingenioso," dijo.</p><p>Entonces Seungwoo sabía que llegaría este día, decidió Seungsik. Por supuesto, no podían seguir escabulléndose para siempre, especialmente cuando su negocio era chantaje y secretos a un alto precio. Probablemente todos sabían que habían traicionado a sus familias años atrás al elegirse entre ellos a lo largo de la vida y el hombre en el asiento del conductor que había mantenido la boca cerrada durante años probablemente también lo supo todo el tiempo, pero no tenía mucho sentido que quisiera ir con ellos cuando podría haberlos entregado por un acuerdo gordo hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Todo era muy sospechoso.</p><p>"¿Has estado ahorrando para esto?" Preguntó.</p><p>"Sí," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"¿Y tú vas al norte con nosotros?"</p><p>"Sí," dijo Hanse.</p><p>"¿Por qué siento que me falta algo?" Preguntó.</p><p>"No sé sobre él, pero estoy harto de estar sentado en un auto toda la noche mientras ustedes asesinan la mitad de la ciudad," espetó Hanse. "¡¿Sabes que no puedo dejarlo?! Ni siquiera se me permite que me despidan, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera se me permite hablar porque si uno de ustedes es un imbécil, no <em>ustedes dos, por supuesto,</em> pero si los tipos que nos persiguen ahora se dan cuenta de que sé todo lo que hacen, ¡pueden tirar a toda mi familia al río!"</p><p>"Lo siento," murmuraron los dos.</p><p>"Debería haber sido un conductor de Uber," dijo, amargado. "Consideren esto como mi renuncia."</p><p>"Entendido," dijeron ambos.</p><p>"¿Y no nos tienes miedo?" Preguntó Seungwoo, mirándolo sospechosamente.</p><p>"Por favor, ustedes dos son tan temibles como un par de patos de goma," dijo. "Ni siquiera estás armado, y él pasó todo el viaje al Castillo casi cagándose de miedo en el asiento trasero. Si fueran a matarme, lo hubieran hecho en la mansión."</p><p>"Creo que me gustaba más cuando no hablabas tanto," dijo Seungsik entre dientes.</p><p>"Cuéntame más acerca de Seungsik cagándose de miedo en su camino a mi encuentro", dijo Seungwoo, melancólico. "Quiero pintar un cuadro."</p><p>"Sentí que estaba llevando a mi hijo adolescente a su primera cita sin acompañante," suspiró Hanse.</p><p>"Estaba nervioso porque tenía que asesinar a alguien," gritó Seungsik. "¡Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a ser tú!"</p><p>"Nos enviaron flores," dijo desconcertado. "¿Cómo no lo sabías?"</p><p>"Si supiera que me enviarían a matar a mi propio novio, me habría echado atrás anoche."</p><p>"¿Novio?" Dijo Seungwoo. "Wow, esto se está poniendo serio."</p><p>"Estamos literalmente huyendo de dos familias diferentes en nuestro camino para cruzar la frontera. Esto ya es serio"</p><p>Seungwoo se dio la vuelta y guiñó un ojo. "Eres divertido cuando estás nervioso."</p><p>"¿Es esto para lo que me inscribí?" Dijo Hanse en voz baja. "Como Thelma y Louise, pero gay."</p><p>"¿Thelma y Louise no eran homosexuales?" Seungwoo preguntó.</p><p>"No, Thelma tenía esa cosa con Brad Pitt, ¿recuerdas?" Hanse señaló.</p><p>"Pensé que era solo una barba."</p><p>"No se puede usar <em>Brad Pitt</em> como barba," se burló Hanse.</p><p>"Yo lo haría," murmuró Seungwoo.</p><p>"No es así como funciona lo de tener una barba," dijo Seungsik.</p><p>"¿No murieron Thelma y Louise al final?" Hanse preguntó, interrumpiendo.</p><p><em>"Uhhhh,"</em> dijo Seungsik.</p><p>"Somos diferentes," dijo Seungwoo. "Nosotros somos tres."</p><p>"Claro," dijo Hanse. "Debería haber desayunado esta mañana."</p><p>"Yo también," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"Yo también."</p><p>De alguna manera, los tres terminaron huyendo juntos: Seungsik y Seungwoo solo querían escapar de sus familias para que ambos pudieran vivir y Hanse eligió irse con ellos para no pasar el resto de su vida como un chófer de la mafia.</p><p>Se encontraron con uno de los contactos de Seungwoo en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se cambiaron a ropas simples y cambiaron a un automóvil que no había comido barras de hierro para el almuerzo ese día. Con suficiente dinero para sobornar a un presidente, se dirigieron hacia la frontera, donde pretendieron ser turistas extranjeros ignorantes hasta que llegaron lo suficientemente lejos como para que su guía pudiera ayudarlos a cambiarse por un segundo conjunto de ropa.</p><p>Incapaces de regresar después de eso, cruzaron la frontera a pie, donde la valla quedó sin protección por millas y se dirigieron a Dandong para tomar un tren a Beijing, donde unas siete horas más tarde los tres se escondieron en un hotel barato sin cámaras ni nadie para preocuparse por que tres hombres acababan de saltar una frontera vestidos de granjeros después de escabullirse sobre otra vestidos de turistas extranjeros. Ser capaz de hablar inglés y mandarín rudimentario había resultado útil y parecía que habían logrado escapar de la mafia en casa.</p><p>"Tenemos que ir a Mongolia mañana," dijo Seungwoo. "Me estoy poniendo ansioso."</p><p>"¿Por qué Mongolia?" Preguntó Hanse, en el suelo con una caja de comida para llevar delante de él.</p><p>"Porque no tenemos familia allí", dijo. "Tampoco amigos o contactos de negocios."</p><p>"¿A dónde vamos una vez que lleguemos allí?" Preguntó.</p><p>"Es mejor que no busquemos nada para no dejar rastro," respondió Seungsik por él. "Así que no lo sabe."</p><p>"Eso es divertido," parpadeó Hanse.</p><p>"Sí, lo siento, debería haberte avisado," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"No, tiene sentido," dijo. "Es solo que nos trajiste hasta aquí."</p><p>"Es más fácil pasar las cosas de contrabando desde este lado, así que seguí el camino, pero todo después de pagar al guía ha sido una suposición afortunada," admitió Seungwoo.</p><p>Seungsik tragó saliva. Había tenido tanta confianza en que Seungwoo sabía lo que estaba haciendo que no había pensado cuestionar si solo estaba inventando esta mierda mientras avanzaba. Pero todavía estaban vivos hasta ahora, así que debe haber hecho algo bien.</p><p>"Podríamos vivir en una Yurta," se dijo Seungsik a sí mismo, mirando a un rasguño en el suelo.</p><p>"¿Quieres vivir en una Yurta?" Preguntó Seungwoo.</p><p>"Podría", dijo. "Se ven cálidas."</p><p>"Creo que en Mongolia se les llama gers," dijo Hanse.</p><p>"No tiene el mismo timbre," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>Hanse tarareó y asintió, demasiado cansado para preocuparse.</p><p>"¿Qué dicen, amigos?" Seungwoo se golpeó los muslos. "¿Queremos ir a comprar un ger y escondernos en el campo o queremos ver cuántos países podemos saltar antes de que nos encuentren?"</p><p>"Vamos a decidir cuándo llegamos allí," dijo Seungsik, cayendo contra la pared. "Ya hemos tomado suficientes decisiones importantes esta semana."</p><p>Seungwoo asintió y volvió a su comida mientras Seungsik lo miraba en silencio. Pensó en el mensaje de texto que había recibido solo un par de días antes y que parecía una vida atrás. <em>Lealtad.</em></p><p>Se había probado a sí mismo, ¿no? No había conocido a nadie más leal a otra persona como él y Seungwoo lo eran el uno con el otro. Traicionar sus juramentos era una lástima que nunca podrían dejar ir cómodamente, pero la familia les había dado una opción sin creer que podían elegir lo inesperado<em>. Él o nosotros.</em></p><p>La decisión de elegirlo sobre la familia fue fácil. Nunca dudó porque esa era la única lealtad que sabía por sí mismo y si eso significaba que iba a pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima del hombro o escondido en un ger, que así fuera.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>